Problem: Rewrite ${((9^{-6})(7^{-8}))^{-3}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((9^{-6})(7^{-8}))^{-3} = (9^{(-6)(-3)})(7^{(-8)(-3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-6})(7^{-8}))^{-3}} = 9^{18} \times 7^{24}} $